Pure Love in Kamurocho
Pure Love In Kamurocho, also known as Kamuro Junrenka, is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza 4 and Yakuza: Dead Souls. It is a duet sung by the following couples: *Kazuma Kiryu and his hostesses Shizuka Saito, Maya Mori, or Miyabi Tateishi *Shun Akiyama and Hana, or his hostesses Erena Aihara or Yuna *Ryuji Goda and his hostess Hina Sakuragi. Romaji Lyrics The lyrics in blue are for the protagonist's part. The lyrics in pink are for the partner's part. The lyrics in black are both together. aa shinjinai onna wa ura ga aru konya mo baramaku shimei no kazu no aijou asobi deshou shinjinai otoko wa kimagure ne dakedo naze darou kono hito dake wa chigau sou omoeta neon gai ga futari terasu unmei sae shinjirareru tatemae? honne sa demakase ja nai koi wa tomaranai toki ni warai toki ni mayoi toki ni nayami tomo ni tsumugu anata to omae no kamurocho koi no sutoorii (ore no kodoku na kokoro ni saita) (ichirin no omae to iu na no setsugekka) (neon mabushii Kamurocho) (futari tsumida kono uta wo) ("kamuro junrenka" to nazukeyou) English Translated Lyrics a~ah i don't believe it this woman has a hidden side and tonight i'll drown her in riches to earn my way into her heart is he playing around? i don't believe it this man can be so fickle but why then when i'm with you does it feel so different? neon city lights shine on the two of us might it be fate? is it for show? no, it's real is it a lie? it's not love cannot be stopped sometimes we laugh sometimes we lose our way sometimes we worry together spinning our tale with you, dear and you, my love our Kamurocho love story (in my lonely heart bloomed) (you, a solitary, beautiful flower) (dazzling neon Kamurocho) (this tale we've spun together) (let's call it "pure love in Kamurocho") (Translated lyrics by Foxxick) Singable English Lyrics Ah, I can't believe it My love she has a darker side She'll spread her wings, into the night Clinging to any man that she can see This must be a mistake, I can't believe it My love he has another baby So now it's time to move on I've found a brand new someone, this time Things'll be different The neon city shines, upon our rendezvous Weaving a destiny, for only me and you Is this a lie? Truer than true Some kind of joke? Not funny Our love is never gonna end Together smiling, together wandering Together worrying, together through it all Will you be mine? Yours forever Kamurochos's purest love story (The flower growing in my lonely heart) (blossoms in your light) (This neon city shines,) (bright as our love.) (Now together let's write Kamurocho's purest love song.) Videos Pure Love in Kamurocho - Akiyama & Hana (Yakuza 4 Remastered) Yakuza 4- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Akiyama & Erena) Yakuza 4- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Kiryu & Shizuka) Yakuza 4- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Kiryu & Maya) 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - OST - 33 - Kamuro Pure Love Song ~Kiryu & Shizuka~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 32 - Kamuro Pure Love Song ~Kiryu & Maya~ 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 05.神室純恋歌【高音質・Full】 full spec edition Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Akiyama & Hana) Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Akiyama & Yuna) Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Ryuji & Hina) Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Pure Love in Kamurocho (Kiryu & Miyabi) 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 08 神室純恋歌【高音質・Full】関西の龍 special edition Sound Files Trivia *There is a discrepancy between the words sung vs the lyrics on-screen in the Japanese version; instead of "onna" (おんな), meaning "woman", the kanji 嬢 is shown, specifically referring to a "hostess". This is repeated again in the hostess' part where she sings "otoko" (おとこ), meaning "man", and the kanji 客 is shown, meaning "customer". Category:Karaoke Category:Yakuza 4 Karaoke Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Karaoke